


Fates Collide

by GoldenDeerRiolu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDeerRiolu/pseuds/GoldenDeerRiolu
Summary: You awaken one day with a foggy head. You can’t seem to recall much other than your name. Someone approaches you, at first it’s seemingly normal until you insist you aren’t what you appear to be. Sounds familiar, doesn’t it? Except our protagonist claims to be a Pokémon. They’re urged to look at their reflection... and behold, they’re human!Ten is an Eevee from the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon who has found himself transformed into a human! Armed with the ability to communicate with other members of his species, he must embark on a journey through familiar regions to discover the role he was fated to play.





	1. Awakening

Test page test page


	2. Placeholder

Test page test page

**Author's Note:**

> Mystery Dungeon has got to be my favorite Pokémon spinoff. Every game’s protagonist is a human who is transformed into a Pokémon. Instead I wanted to write a story about a Pokémon from this world who travels in the other direction. Here, they find themself in a world where Pokémon still seem to exist, but living among and alongside humans. 
> 
> The work’s title comes from a block in the Pokémon Trading Card Game centered around a world of nature and a world of technology that interact.


End file.
